


You Don't Know What It's Like To Lose You.

by Gigi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Battle of Wakanda, Established Relationship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing, Thanos is a purple scrotum, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: The battle was looming, T'Challa wanted to make sure that no matter what happens, Erik and him would always have a piece of each other.





	You Don't Know What It's Like To Lose You.

**Author's Note:**

> So quick note if it wasn't made clear enough, do not read if you have not seen IW. Repeat SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR.
> 
> If you do read it, I'm sorry.

For the better part of two years, everything had been fine. Perfect, in fact. T’Challa and Erik had grown closer than anybody had imagined and although many of them were not privy to the information that the former criminal shared with the king, they could see the love between them. Of course, Shuri had needed some convincing, but she was just happy that her brother was happy, she was too busy with a former Soviet assassin. She still teased though, and Erik would never admit it, but he loved her. But now, the Avengers came, and everything had gone to shit. Thanos was coming and everything was going to shit. Erik couldn’t say he wasn’t worried, he was. He was finally in a good place in his life, he had a family and a man who loved him for who he was. Erik was happy. But he was scared now.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, cub, you have to come back to me”. There was a quiver in Erik’s voice as he tugged T’Challa closer to him.

“I will, my love. You’ll be right beside me and M’Baku. I have no doubt that we will win. But the war can wait for another night. If something should happen tomorrow, I want our last night together to be like our first”, T’Challa whispered before he nosed at Erik’s throat.

Erik moved them both quickly, now T’Challa was resting against the plush pillows and Erik was looming over him. There was a glint in his eyes that made T’Challa weak. The former Special Ops man began to nuzzle at T’Challa’s nose, he slowly trailed his lips down his cheek and across to his lips where he lazily kissed T’Challa. Their tongues moved together softly, warmly and T’Challa’s breathing hitched as Erik settled on his thighs. They kissed for a few moments, both intent on savouring their last night together. Just in case.

“You worry too much, my love”. T’Challa smirked before he bumped their noses together.

Erik frowned before he kissed down T’Challa’s neck, he quickly pulled the cotton tunic off of his King before he took his left nipple in his mouth. He lapped at the hardened bud as he dragged his nails over the other one. T’Challa whined, his nipples had always been a sensitive part of him. He whined when Erik ground their hips together, resulting in both of their hardening cocks to brush past each other. T’Challa dragged Erik’s mouth back up to his and the King sucked on Erik’s lower lip before he sunk his teeth into it.

“Careful, cub. You said you wanted it to be like out first time, so sit back and enjoy the ride. Literally”. Erik grinned wickedly before he kissed his way down T’Challa’s taut chest.

Erik made quick work of both his and T’Challa’s pants before he resumed kissing and nipping at the skin. As he worked the way down, his hot breath danced over T’Challa’s engorged cockhead that glistened with pre-come. Erik looked at T’Challa through thick lashes and before his tongue darted out to curl around the head. T’Challa whimpered as Erik took him deeper in his throat, he could feel the blunt tip press into his throat as he gagged around it. T’Challa loved every inch of Erik, but he worshiped his mouth. It was always a tight wet heat that encompassed T’Challa’s entire being. The King whispered words of encouragement and curses as Erik licked, sucked and teased his throbbing cock. T’Challa felt a gasp get caught in his throat as Erik moved his legs up so his knees were bent, allowing him access to his beautiful hole. Erik licked a stripe up the middle before he spat on the hole. His tongue grazed over the sensitive rim before his tongue lapped at the area, once it was wet enough, both from a mixture of Erik’s spit and lube, Erik pushed his finger into T’Challa’s heat.

“Such a good cub. Such a pretty little Panther. You’re all mine, aren’t you ‘Challa”, Erik whispered as T’Challa sagged, boneless.

“Yours, always yours”, T’Challa promised before Erik pressed a second finger inside of him, stretching him slightly.

See, T’Challa was a masochist, he loved the feeling of the burn, of his pretty little hole being spread out by Erik’s thick cock. He loved the way he would be sore for a few days and have to hide I when he sat on the throne, but they all knew. T’Challa was a victim to Erik’s beautiful wit and charm.

“Look at you, I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re straining. Nearly there baby, I want you to ride me, ride me like it’s our last time and our first time. Like it’ s out only time. I want you to walk out onto that battlefield tomorrow and feel the burn with every move you make”.

T’Challa whined and cursed again as he moved, he pouted when Erik removed his thick fingers from inside of him. Erik lay back against the headboard and T’Challa straddled his hips. Slowly, Erik fed his cock into T’Challa’s hole, he loved the way the velveteen walls clamped around him. Their chests were flush against each other’s and T’Challa’s cock was locked between them leaking pearls of pre-come. T’Challa rolled his hips as he kissed Erik with everything that was in him: Fear, love, passion and anger. In the end, T’Challa didn’t know which one of them was crying as he neared his climax. Erik’s fingers dug into T’Challa’s hips and left crescent moon shaped marks that would bruise. T’Challa would wear them with honour.

“I love you, T’Challa. I will die for you if need be”. Erik punctuated each word with a hard thrust as their tongues danced messily.

T’Challa couldn’t help it, he came with a cry as his balls tightened and his come splattered against his and Erik’s chest. T’Challa sagged against Erik, who continued to fuck into him until he came inside of T’Challa.  
_____  
“If you die, I will hunt you down and kill you myself”, Erik threatened as he wiped the come from their stomachs.

They were lying beside one another although T’Challa was still fucked out of it. Erik spent a while just kissing T’Challa softly and reassuringly. In this moment, nothing mattered. In the morning, Erik would stand by M’Baku and T’Challa and they would fight whatever was thrown at them. Erik stared down at T’Challa, a watery smile on his face before he kissed his nose.

“I love you cuz, you can’t leave me and the baby sis alone, or your momma, do ya here me?”. Erik’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Nothing will happen, my love. I will always be with you, in here”. T’Challa smiled before he rubbed his fingers over the scars above his heart.

Erik accepted the answer. They would shower soon and then get ready for the upcoming battle. Erik was just happy that he could have ad this moment with his King.

 

As the men and women around them turned to ash, Erik looked around with terrified eyes waiting for it to happen to him, after all he deserved it. But in the end, all he got to see was the way T’Challa melted into the air. Erik was broken. And they had lost. He didn’t know which was worse.


End file.
